Social Level
by windakyu
Summary: Kyuhyun di hina karena statusnya yang mahasiswi beasiswa? Dia bukan gadis biasa, Kyuhyun bukan gadis lemah yang menerima begitu saja ejekan orang. Hanya saja dia yang tempramental tidak mampu menahan emosinya yang akhirnya membongkar statusnya yang sebenarnya. / WonKyu / GS, Romance, Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Title : Social Level ?

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon., Cho Minho.

Support Cast : Kibum, Donghae, Tiffany, Jessica.

Genre : Gender Switch, Romance, OOC, Friendship, ect.

Kyuhyun POV

Bus

''Kyuhyun-ah, aku sangat senang bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dan kuliah di sana. Kau tahu kan orang tuaku hanya pemilik cafe biasa,'' ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum bahagia. Walau ini pertemuan pertama kami, tapi aku merasa sudah lama mengenalnya. Dia gadis baik dan pekerja keras.

''Tentu saja Kibum, aku bahagia dan merasa sangat bersyukur karena tidak perlu menyusahkan orang tuaku. Dan kita memang beruntung,'' lanjutku, aku dan Kibum tersenyum. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak merasakan kehangatan saat berteman dengan Orang lain seperti ini.

Inha Unniversity

Aku dan Kibum menatap kagum gedung kampus di hadapan kami. Mulut kami sama-sama menganga melihat begitu mewahnya bangunan di hadapan Kami. Kami sedikit menciut saat deretan mobil mewah memadati area parkir. Berbeda dengan kami yang menggunakan Bus sebagai alat transportasi. Aku tersenyum kecil pada Kibum dan berjalan bersamanya menuju Aula tempat di kumpulkannya para mahasiswa baru sesuai dengan jurusan masing-masing.

Kami masuk kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Bisnis dan Manajemen'. Aku memang memilih jurusan itu. Saat masuk kami harus disuguhkan pemandangan yang 'Wow' Kaum elit dan terpandang semuanya berkumpul disini. Aku dan Kibum memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dan tak lama kemudian seorang Sunbae masuk dan mulai menjelaskan mengenai Ospek, pengenalan dengan semua Sunbae dan terakhir menjelajahi seluruh area kampus.

Class

Tenyata di kelasku banyak sekali murid perempuan. Sudah jelas mereka semua dari kalangan elit, dengan barang-barang brandit, Stylish dan cantik pastinya.

Aku dan Kibum memilih duduk di bangku tengah dan seperti biasa saat kami mulai berbincang pasti di sertai dengan candaan dan juga tawa. Aku merasa bebas saat mengobrol bersamanya, Tapi...

#Brak!

''YA! Suara kalian sangat mengganggu!'' ucap seorang Yeoja berambut Blonde memukul meja kami dengan kipasnya. Diikuti Yeoja berambut merah yang mengekor di belakangnya.

''Mianhae,'' ucap Kibum mulai takut, aish! Aku hanya diam tidak menanggapi kedua Yeoja sok kaya ini. Kalau di dekatku ada air aku sudah siram wajah mereka yang tebal oleh bedak itu.

''Kenapa diam? Kau mahasiswa beasiswa kan?'' tanya Yeoja berambut merah. Aku hanya mengangguk malas. Yeoja itu tiba-tiba tertawa dan berlari kedepan kelas.

''Woooww... Akhirnya, oh akhirnya... kelas ini terkontaminasi oleh orang miskin juga. Pengumuman kedua Yeoja berambut ikal dan lurus yang duduk disana itu, yah! Mereka murid beasiswa... haha...''

''Thats Right Sis, akhirnya si miskin yang menyebalkan datang juga,'' tambah Yeoja blonde dengan tawa khasnya diikuti oleh tawa semua orang seisi kelas.

Aku melihat Kibum menundukan wajahnya merasa tidak enak di tertawakan seisi kelas. Aku hanya memasang wajah dingin sebisa mungkin mengontrol emosiku. Aku tidak mau meledak di hari pertamaku. Bisa-bisa permainanku akan berakhir sampai disini.

Kantin,

Aku dan Kibum meletakan nampan kami di meja bulat. Aku mencoba membuat Kibum tertawa dan membuat dia melupakan kejadian di kelas tadi. Lama-kelamaan dia lupa dan kami terus tertawa padahal hal yang kami bicarakan sama sekali tidak lucu, mungkin selera humor kami yang terlalu besar.

''Bum, kau lihat aku rasa sunbae itu bisa memakan manusia mengingat ukuran perutnya yang besar,'' candaku sambil menunjuk salah satu sunbae yang memang berperawakan besar. Kibum langsung tertawa mendengar candaanku. Di hampir menangis dan memegangi perutnya.

''Hahaha... Kau bisa... saja, haa...''

Belum sempat tawa kami berhenti, suasana menyenangkan seperti ini di kacaukan oleh kedatangan dua makhuk paling menyebalkan sedunia. Mereka adalah si kembar JeTi yeoja sok bule yang tadi mengganggu kami di kelas.

''Hey, parasit! Menyingkirlah dari situ. Aku dan Tiffany ingin duduk di sini,'' usir Jessica.

''Cepat pergi! Kalian sama sekali tidak pantas duduk di tengah-tengah kalangan elit seperti kami, GO AWAY!'' tambah Tiffany.

Kibum langsung meletakan makannya di nampan dan beranjak bangun. Aku menahan lengannya.

''Kau mau kemana Kibum, tetaplah duduk disini,'' perintahku. Dengan ragu kibum meletakan kembali nampannya dan kembali duduk.

''Kalian lihat, disana masih banyak meja kosong,'' kataku menantang JeTi twins.

''Kau..!'' Jessica menunjuk tepat di depan wajahku, wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

''Aku kenapa? Kampus ini bukan punya nenek moyangmu kan?'' jawabku cuek. Tiffany mengangkat gelas berisi jus mangga dan berniat menyiramku, tapi aku menepis tangannya. Gelas itu pun pecah di lantai. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arah kami sambil berbisik. Kulihat Kibum sudah gemetaran karena takut.

Di saat suasana menegang, masuklah dua orang Namja tampan ke dalam kantin. Sontak suasana yang tadinya tenang menjadi ricuh. Semua yang tadi melihat kearah kami langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua Namja tadi. Yang aku tahu kedua namja itu adalah Sunbae paling tampan dan Populer di kalangan mahasiswi. Kedua pria yang membuat semua mahasiswa iri dengan ketampanan dan juga kekayaan mereka.

Twins JeTi berlari histeris menghampiri kedua pangeran itu. Lalu mereka duduk bersama di meja besar yang sudah dipastikan meja utama. Sepertinya pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa di jam istirahat.

''Kyu, kau sadar tidak mereka berdua sangat tampan bukan?'' tanya Kibum. Aku menoreh kilas ke arah mereka.

''Menurutku adikku jauh lebih tampan,'' jawabku cuek. Kibum menegakan duduknya, sepertinya dia cepat penasaran.

''Kau punya Adik?'' tanyanya.

''Ne, dia masih SMA.'' jawabku.

''Senangnya punya Saudara ^^ Apa kau tahu? Namja yang paling tinggi itu namanya Choi Siwon. Putra pertama Hyundai Group, dan dipastikan pewaris utama mengingat adiknya perempuan. Kau tahu kan Hyundai group bekerja sama dengan Cho Group? membuat perusaan itu semakin memiliki pengaruh besar di dunia bisnis,'' jelas Kibum sambil sesekali meminum jusnya.

'Jelas saja aku tahu, Cho Group perusahaan Appaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika Appa memiliki kerjasama yg baik dengan Hyundai Group' batinku sambil memerhatikan cerita Kibum.

Kibum menghabiskan jusnya dan melanjutkan ceritanya, ''Siwon sunbae mempunya adik perempuan bernama Choi Sulli, dan temannya Lee Donghae anak pengusaha Batu Bara. Kalau kedua Yeoja itu... Yang Blonde namanya Jessica dia anak pertama dari Jung Group dan satunya Yeoja keturunan amerika latin bernama Tiffany Hwang anak tunggal Hwang Group, memang perusahaan mereka tidak kecil tapi tetap saja tenggelam oleh dua perusahaan besar yaitu Hyundai dan Cho Group'' tambah Kibum. Aku hanya menganga dengan pengetahuannya mengenai kalangan elit. Tapi untunglah dia sama sekali tidak tahu soal Cho Group.

''Sampai sekarang yang membuatku penasaran adalah Cho Group, bukankah levelnya sama dengan Hyundai Group dilihat dari income dan jumlah cabangnya. Tapi Cho Group memang sangat tertutup, yang aku tahu hanya letak perusahaannya dan pimpinannya saja. Lebih dari itu benar-benar misterius,'' lanjut Kibum. Aku sempat merinding mendengar nama Cho Group di sebut-sebut. Untunglah Appaku berhasil merahasiahkan semua tentang Cho Family, itu semata-mata untuk melindungi aku dan Minho dari sorotan media dan juga pihak-pihak yang bisa saja mengancam keselamatan kami.

''Ternyata kau tahu segalanya Kibum-ah, hebat~'' pujiku sambil tersenyum. Kibum hanya menunjukan killer smillenya dan menunjuk keempat orang itu dengan antusias.

''Aku dengar Donghae sunbae memiliki hubungan dengan Jessica, dan Siwon sunbae masih single. Walau ada kabar kalau dia dan Tiffany berpacaran,'' aku mengikuti arah tunjuk Kibum dan mengerti ucapannya. Mereka memang duduk bersama tapi aku merasa Siwon sunbae tidak begitu suka berdekatan dengan kedua Yeoja centil itu.

''Oppa kenapa wajahmu kusut? Apa kau sakit?'' tanya Tiffany menyentuh kening Siwon sunbae namun langsung di tepisnya.

''Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan,'' jawabnya ketus. Wajah dinginnya mengingatkanku pada 'Minho' adikku.

Setelah di tolak seperti itu bukannya Tiffany diam, dia malah mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Siwon sunbae dan membisikan sesuatu. Siwon sunbae menatap ke arahku dan Kibum kemudian bangun dan menghampiri kami.

''Jadi mereka ini murid Beasiswa itu?'' tanya Siwon sunbae sengaja berhenti di depan mejaku.

''Ne, mereka kalangan bawah itu Oppa,'' jwb Tiffany tersenyum meremehkan.

''Pantas saja terlihat kucel dan kotor,'' tambahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kantin.

''Mwo?'' aku menahan amarahku, ini kali pertama aku di lecehkan seperti ini. Sabar Kyu, sabar. Aku harus mengikuti permainan ini sampai selesai.

Siwon POV

Aku Choi Siwon pewaris tunggal Hyundai Grup. Tampan, mapan, populer, dan pintar. Begitulah kira-kira kata yang cocok menggambarkan diriku. Secara pribadi aku pria cuek dan sombong terutama pada Seorang gadis atau orang-orang miskin. Aku sudah tahu ending cintaku pasti sebuah perjodohan jadi aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Yeoja. Mungkin hanya Tiffany yg tidak pernah menyerah mendekatiku walau aku sudah menolaknya beribu-ribu kali, mungkin pada dasarnya dia tergila-gila padaku. Jadi mulai sekarang aku biasa saja saat dia di dekatku mungkin karena Donghae sahabatku juga dekat dengan temannya itu. Haha walau aku tahu Donghae hanya mempermainkannya.

Saat Tiffany memberitahuku kalau di kampus kami kedatangan dua mahasiswi miskin yang bisa masuk karena beasiswa. Aku refleks menghampiri mereka, aku bingung kenapa aku malah mendekati kalangan yang sangat aku benci. Saat di dekat mereka mulutku keluh dan malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin aku ucapkan. Bukan maksudku menghina hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan orang biasa yang no manner dan banmal.

Kyuhyun POV

Kehidupanku di kampus tetaplah sama, walau aku sudah menginjak semester 2 hinaan masih mewarnai hari-hariku. Untunglah aku biasa saja menanggapi semuanya. Bagiku ucapan mereka hanya angin lalu, toh aku tidak merasa seperti yang mereka ucapkan.

Adikku Cho Minho hanya terkikik saat aku memberitahukan penderitaanku di kampus. Kami memang sangat dekat, semenjak eomma dan appa sering dinas ke luar negeri. Minho sudah menganggapku seperti Noona, Eomma bahkan Appanya sendri. Aku yang mengurusi Minho sejak dia masih SMP.

Dan sekarang dia juga akan masuk ke kampus dan dengan jurusan yang sama denganku. Minho tahu aku menyembunyikan identitasku di kampus. Setiap pagi aku naik Bus bersama Kibum, dan aku tidak pernah mengajak siapapun ke rumahku.

''Noona, aku tidak sabar satu kampus denganmu. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau menghadapi mereka,'' ucap Minho sambil tertawa.

''Ingat Minho, di kampus kita tidak saling mengenal, arrachi?''

''Arraso Noona, aku akan naik mobilku sendiri. Apa Noona masih ingin naik Bus?''

''Tentu saja, aku tidak mau membuat Kibum curiga,'' jawabku lalu beranjak masuk kedalam kamar.

Minho POV

Noona tercantikku, Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatku bangga. Selain cantik dia begitu rendah hati dan sangat menyayangiku. Aku sangat ingin bisa melindunginya, walau aku tertawa saat dia menceritakan penderitaannya di kampus karena status sosial aku tahu Noona pasti juga merasa sakit hati. Selama ini Noona selalu di hargai orang bahkan tak jarang kepala sekolah pun senggan padanya. Minho akan melindungi Noona! Saat aku kuliah di kampus Noona. Kalau Noona tidak mau di hargai karena identitas Cho Group, aku aku buat Noona di hargai sebagi Kyuhyun, si Gadis biasa yang rendah hati.

Kyuhyun POV

Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu Kibum di depan kelas. Kami sudah janjian akan mengerjakan tugas di halaman belakang kampus. Tadi dia pamit untuk membeli Snack dan minuman ringan tapi sudah selama ini belum kembali juga. Aku jadi hawatir apa jangan-jangan di diganggu oleh JeTi Twins atau oleh gerombolan orang-orang sok kaya itu?

Merasa hawatir aku menyusulnya ke kantin. Dan disana aku melihat dia baru saja membayar makanan, aku langsung menghampirinya.

''Bummie?'' panggilku. Setelah mengambil kembalian dia berjalan kearahku.

''Maaf lama Kyu, tadi itu sangat antri,'' jawabnya. Aku paham pasti Kibum sengaja di layani paling terakhir, ck kenapa semua orang disini mementingkan Status sosial? Apa orang miskin tidak pantas mendapat pelayanan yang baik?

''Sudah selesai? Kajja kita kerjakan tugas ini sekarang,''

''Oke! Ini jusmu,'' aku mengambil Jus yang sudah di belikan Kibum dan berjalan beriringan menuju taman belakang.

Saat di koridor kampus, rasa jahilku timbul. Aku membuka tutup jus dan mencolekannya ke pipi Chubby Kibum. Dia berteriak dan mengejarku. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran di koridor. Karena sibuk menghindar aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dia adalah... Choi Siwon!

''Apa-apaan Kau? Lihat, bajuku kotor terkena jus busukmu..'' kata Siwon membentakku.

''Mwo? Aku tidak sengaja,'' jawabku balik membentak, beraninya dia membentakku.

''Kau harus mencuci bajuku,'' katanya membuka kemejanya, menyisakan kaos putih yang melekat di tubuh kekarnya. Dengan kasar dia melempar baju itu ke wajahku. Aku mengerang mencoba melawan, tapi Kibum memegangi tanganku.

#SKIP#

Beberapa bulan kemudian, saatnya Minho masuk kuliah. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah menginjak semester 3. Pagi itu suasana kampus di hebohkan dengan kedatangan putra dari Cho Group. Minho memang tidak menyembunyikan identitasnya seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Hari pertama Minho mendapat respon luar biasa. Banyak yang mengagumi ketampanannya. Para gadis histeris saat Minho memarkirkan mobil keluaran terbaru di depan kampus. Mobil yang hanya dimiliki Minho dan Siwon. Memang jumlahnya yang terbatas, dan hanya dimiliki orang-orang tertentu saja.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Siwon datang disusul oleh Donghae di belakangnya. Siwon sempat menatap Mobil Minho yang terparkir di sebelah mobilnya.

''Waaa Siwon-ah sepertinya mulai sekarang kau mendapatkan saingan. Lihatlah mobilnya sama persisi seperti punyamu,'' ucap Donghae. Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Saat akan meninggalkan parkiran, Twins JeTi menghampiri mereka membuat Siwon dan Donghae terpaksa diam karena kedua Yeoja itu menahan tangan mereka.

''Siwon Oppa apa kau tahu, pemilik mobil yang sama denganmu ini adalah anak dari Cho Group yang tidak pernah terkspos media itu,'' kata Tiffany antusias berusaha menarik perhatian Siwon.

''Kalau tidak salah namanya Cho Minho dia juga setampan dirimu,'' tambah Jessica.

Siwon hanya diam tak perduli, lalu menghempaskan tangan Tiffany dan berjalan melewati kedua gadis itu.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Minho, yang menjadi pusat perhatian di hari pertamanya. Entah kedepannya akan seperti apa Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu.

.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's POV

Kyuhyun dan Minho, adik - kaka yang berselisih umur 2 tahun. Kyuhyun dan Minho memiliki kharakter yang sangat berbeda, Minho yang merupakan Magnae atau bungsu di keluarganya sedikit manja dan susah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang menurutnya baru atau Minho hanya berteman dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kondisi ekonomi sama sepertinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang mandiri, easy going dan mudah berteman dengan siapapun.

Sebagai seorang Noona, Kyuhyun selalu berusaha untuk lebih mandiri dan dewasa ketimbang adiknya. Kyuhyun mulai melatih kemandiriiannya saat mneginjak usia 10 tahun dimana orang tuanya sering melakukan perjalanan dinas ke luar Kota bahkan luar Negeri. Minho yang terkadang egois dan manja semata-mata karena kurang mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya, jadi Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayangnya pada Minho untuk menggantikan orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kampus elit berdasarkan Beasiswa yang di terimanya, tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang orang tuanya yang tergolong sangat mampu tersebut. Memiliki orang tua yang berlatar belakang pebisnis, memaksanya untuk masuk jurusan bisnis demi melanjutkan bisnis orang tuanya di kemudian hari. Walau orang tuanya selalu bilang jika pada akhirnya semua anak perempuan akan berakhir dengan perjodohan. Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras mengembangkan bakat bisnis yang di turunkan orangtuanya. Dengan modal otak berilian, bisa jadi jika Kyuhyun akan lebih sukses dari orang tuanya yang sekarang di kemudian hari.

Kantin

Masih sama seperti saat pertama Kyuhyun masuk kuliah, setiap jam istirahat dirinya biasa makan bersama Kibum. Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi diantara keduanya, kecuali mengenai status Kyuhyun selama ini. Seperti biasa mereka selalu makan dengan asyik disertai candaan dan tawa khas mereka. sementara Siwon, Donghae dan JeTi Twins seperti biasa duduk di meja utama.

Minho masuk dengan tampang dinginnya, semua pasanga mata berbinar bagaikan melihat berlian lewat. Minho terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli. Jangankan menoreh, tersenyum saja tidak. Sebagian Yeoja hanya bisa merengut saat Namja tampan itu melewati meja mereka begitu saja. Minho menghentikan langkahnya di meja Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping Kibum yang langsung berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memainkan matanya memperingatkan Minho seakan bilang, ''Ingat janjimu! Disini kita tidak saling kenal!". Minho yang sudah hapal dengan tanda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Kibum memperhatikan Minho, ia heran kenapa kalangan atas seperti Minho mau duduk dan bergabung bersamanya dan Kyuhyun ?! Minho yang hapal dengan tatapan Kibum pun bicara, "Senang bertemu denganmu sunbae, Cho Minho imnida," ujarnya. Kibum yang kaget hanya menganggukan kepalanya berkali - kali sambil berkata gugup, "Ne, Kim Kibum Imnida,". Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kegugupan sahabatnya. Sementara JeTi Twins yang sedari tadi memandang kearah mereka mulai berwajah kesal. Kesal karena didahului dekat dengan pangeran seperti Minho.

"Lihatlah Oppa, si gadis miskin pasti sedang bermimpi jika akan mendapatkan pangeran seperti Minho," ejek Jessica yang langsung di timpali Tiffany, "Mereka belum tahu saja rasanya menjadi bahan tertawaan, aku yakin Minho berpura-pura dekat mereka untuk akhirnya mempermalukan mereka," Donghae geram dan tidak nyaman mendengar perkataan kedua yeoja itu, "Aish kalian bisa tidak diam! kalian yang tidak tahu malu," ucapnya kemudian bangun dan meninggalkan kantin. Siwon memandang punggung Donghae dan berniat menyusul, tapi kedatangan Hankyung dan Yesung membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Pengumuman! Pada semuanya. Minggu depan akan diadakan pertandingan basket antar jurusan. Untuk Kapten dan pemain inti masih sama seperti tahun kemarin" jelas Hankyung. Siwon mendesah, pasalnya dia akan menjadi kapten kembali.

"Dan untuk tim penyemangat atau Cheerleaders kami memilih para Hoobae. Dan yang terpilih adalah, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Tiffany, Jessica, dan Heechul," tambah Yesung membuat kelima Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya.

"Ya... apa-aan ini kenapa dua parasit ini harus masuk tim?! aku tidak sudi dua gadis ini masuk Cheerleaders." sanggah Jessica.

"Itu benar. Orang seperti mereka hanya akan mempermalukan jurusan kita! Mereka sama sekali tidak pantas!" tambah Tiffany.

Hankyung dan Yesung maju, "Baiklah sekarang keputusan berada di tangan Kapten." kata Hankyung. Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Naega, Wae?!"

Minho mulai tidak tahan melihat Noona dilecehkan didepan matanya langsung berdiri dan maju.

"Menurutku itu tidak adil! Bagimana kalau aku dan Choi Siwon bertanding demi menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jika aku menang maka Kyuhyun dan Kibum sunbae akan masuk tim Cheerleaders. Dan jika aku kalah aku serahkan semuanya pada Choi Siwon" tantang Minho.

"Mwo?!" walau semuanya bertanya-tanya maksud dan tujuan Minho, tapi mereka hanya diam. Toh tidak ada yang bisa melawan anak dari Cho Group. Siwon sekalipun tidak berkuasa dalam hal ini.

"Dan untuk Kalian? jika kalian keberatan kalian akan berhadapan denganku,'' ancamnya pada JeTi. JeTi diam. Tidak mungkin mereka melawan jika sudah berurusan dengan Cho Group. Kyuhyun hanya diam, masih shock dengan kelakuan adik bungsunya itu.

"Baiklah Cho Minho-sshi pewaris Cho Group yang tidak punya sopan santun. Sebagai kapten dan ingin semua masalah ini selesai aku terima tantanganmu," ucap Siwon. Minho tersenyum dan dengan semangat menjawab. "Aku tunggu di lapangan basket sore ini,"

"Aku tidak sudi Yeoja miskin itu jadi leadernya." kata Jessica.

"Ne, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika Cho dan Hyundai Group saja sudah setuju. Kita bisa apa?! melawan? kau mau perushaaan appamu di tutup?!"

"Andwe! kalau yeoja itu bisa masuk. Bagaimana sekalian saja kita permalukan mereka?! Biar dia tahu dimana tempatnya yang sebenarnya," tambah Tiffany di balas seringai oleh Jessica. "Thats right Sist, sampai kapan pun tempat mereka di bawah dan tidak akan pernah naik ketas,"

"Tapi kenapa Minho begitu membelanya?!" tambah Jessica. Tiffany mencoba berpikir, tapi tetap saja tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Pewaris Cho Group tersebut.

"Aku rasa... Minho belum tahu siapa Yeoja itu?! Dan... tugas kita menyadarkan Minho supaya matanya terbuka dan tahu bagaimana rendahnya mereka?! Eotte?!"

"Ide bagus! dilihat dari sifatnya... aku yakin Minho akan jijik pada mereka. Persis seperti saat kita menceritakan ini pada Siwon oppa."

Tiffany dan Jessica pun tertawa, merasa sangat yakin dengan rencana mereka.

Cho House

"Ya! Cho Minho apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" marah Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Noona, aku hanya ingin membelamu. Aku tidak tahan melihat kau dilecehkan seperti itu..."

"Tapi aku tidak butuh dibela. Dan apa-aan tadi kau mengalahkan Namja sombong itu?!"

"Apa kau tidak suka aku mengalahkannya?! apa jangan-jangan..."

"Cho Minho! Kau..."

"Arraseo Noona. Kau tenang saja aku akan merahasiahkan statusmu. Kau jangan hawatir. Aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi Kyuhyun yang biasa Noona,"

Keesokan harinya di Kampus...

Setelah insiden kemarin, saat Minho mengalahkan Siwon dengan skor 21/20 mereka mulai akrab. Terbukti sekarang mereka berlatih basket bersama, jika dilihat-lihat mereka memang benar-benar mirip. Bukan hanya dari status, tapi juga fisik, wajah dan juga sifat. Walau Siwon tidak manja seperti Minho, tapi tetap saja mereka begitu memiliki banyak kesamaan.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya bertanding JeTi Twins datang bermaksud memulai misi mereka untuk membuat Minho tahu sebenarnya tentang Kyuhyun. Awalnya seperti biasa mereka menebarkan pesona yang menurut mereka 'amazing'. Dengan berlaga membawakan handuk dan minum mereka memulai aksinya.

"Siwon-Oppa, Minho-ah... kami bawakan kalian minuman," kata Tiffany menyodorkan dua botol air pada Siwon dan Minho. Disusul oleh Jessica yang membawa handuk. "Dan aku bawakan handuk, lihatlah keringat kalian sangat banyak,"

Siwon dan Minho saling berpandangan dan kompak menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah biasa jika ada gadis yang membawakan mereka seperti itu. Bahkan mereka sudah bosan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Minho-ah, kita duduk disana" ucap Siwon menunjuk bangku kosong. Minho mengangguk dan beriringan berjalan menuju bangku. Jessica dan Tiffany kompak mengagguk bermaksud menjalankan misi kedua mereka. Dihampirinya Siwon dan Minho.

Siwon dan Minho tengah asyik mengobrol ringan, seperti biasa obrolan antar pemuda kaya tidak jauh dari Sport, Mobil atau Game terbaru yang sedang menjadi tren. Jessica sengaja berdiri di sebelah Minho dan memulai aksinya.

"Minho-ah, apa kau tahu siapa Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya,'' ujar Jessica. Minho yang mendengar nama Noonanya di sebut-sebut langsung menorehkan kepalanya.

''Jangan coba-coba menjelek-jelekan Kyuhyun Sunbae," tutur Minho. Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya dalam hatinya ia bertanya, "Apa Minho menyukai Kyuhyun?!"

"Percuma Minho-ah kau membelanya. Dia itu hanya parasit di kampus ini. Apa kau tidak tahu? Dia hanya Mahasiswa miskin yang masuk karena beasiswa, mereka tidak..." ucapan Tiffany terpotong saat Minho tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Siwon Hyung sepertinya ada yang perlu aku kerjakan, aku permisi" pamit Minho menahan kesal dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Kemarin usaha JeTi untuk membuat Minho jijik pada Kyuhyun gagal. Dan sekarang mereka berniat menjalankan misi ketiga mereka, yaitu mempermalukan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah menunggu Kyuhyun yang biasanya lewat di tangga. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun muncul. Kedua gadis itu langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Tiffany, sepertinya gadis miskin ini perlu diberi pelajaran," ujar Jessica.

"Itu, benar. Sepertinya kita perlu membuka lebar-lebar mata mereka! Supaya mereka bisa tahu siapa diri mereka sebenarnya," tambah Tiffany yang langsung mencengkram dagu Kyuhyun.

"Kalian mau apa?!. lepas!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Tiffany dari dagunya. Jessica memegangi Kibum agar tidak membantunya.

"Ayo Sis, kita mulai..." Jessica mendorong Kibum sampai yeoja itu terjatuh di lantai. Kemudian Tiffany menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Kibum berusaha mengejar tapi Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu di bawa masuk kedalam mobil Tiffany.

Mobil Pink Tiffany berhenti di depan Salon kecantikan. Kyuhyun di tarik keluar dan di paksa masuk kedalam salon. Didudukannya Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya masih di pegangi Jessica. Tiffany memberikan instruksi pada pegawai salon yang akan me'make over Kyuhyun.

Rambut Kyuhyun di blow dan diwarnai, wajahnya di polesi make-up, kuku-kukunya di cet, dan terakhir di pakaikannya Kyuhyun baju bagus.

''Lihat? uang bisa merubah itik buruk rupa,'' ujar Tiffany. Kyuhyun hanya diam, sudah terlanjur mau melawan.

''Baiklah, ayo ikut dengan kami,'' Tiffany kembali menarik paksa Kyuhyun keluar.

Mereka langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke kantin, begitu sampai di kampus. Mereka tersenyum puas, saat ini suasana kantin sangat ramai.

''Attention Please...'' teriak Jessica.

Semuanya menoreh dan kaget melihat perubahan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang cantik, sangat cantik. Walau tanpa di dandani dia sudah cantik, di tambah polesan bedak seperti ini menambah berkali-kali lipat kecantikannya. Di tambah gaun pendek yang di pakainya, menambah kecantikan Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya menangis melihat sahabatnya di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Tiffany dan Jessica. Minho, Siwon dan Donghae terlonjak kaget. Minho memelototkan matanya melihat Noona di perlakukan seperti itu, ''Apa-apaan ini?'' batinnya.

Siwon terkagum melihat perubahan Kyuhyun, bukannya shock dia malah tanpa sadar memuji kecantikan Kyuhyun, ''Yeopo...'' batinnya.

''Lihat semuanya.. Itik buruk rupa sudah berubah menjadi angsa,'' kata Jessica.

''Uang memang bisa merubah semuanya. Gembel sekalipun bisa menjadi seorang putri dalam sekejap,'' timpal Jessica.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah menahan kesal. Minho yang sudah tahu sepertinya Kyuhyun akan meledak sebentar lagi.

'''Ayolah Noona, apa kau akan diam saja?'' batin Minho memandang kearah Kyuhyun.

''Siwon-oppa, lihat dia cantik kan?'' tanya Tiffany. Siwon yang dari tadi memandangi Kyuhyun pun membuang muka, seakan tidak peduli.

''Minho-ah, kenapa diam saja? Lihat dia cantik kan?''

''Dasar kalian bodoh, rasakan pembalasan Noonaku,'' batin Minho.

Minho berdelik ngeri melihat wajah Kyuhyun semakin merah. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

''Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Apa kau bahagia dengan perubahanmu ini?'' kata Jessica menyenggol Kyuhyun.

''Apa kalian sudah puas?'' tanya Kyuhyun membuka mulut.

''Tentu saja tidak, rasakan ini''

Byur...

Tiffany menyiram Kyuhyun dengan air.

''Inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya, selamanya itik tidak akan berubah menjadi angsa. Sadarlah kau tidak pantas dengan Siwon Oppa. Orang miskin sepertimu pantasnya pergi dari sini,''

*Srettt

Setelah Tiffany menyiram wajah Kyuhyun di lanjutkan dengan Jessica yang merobek baju Kyuhyun. Membuat gaun bagian bawahnya itu robek. Minho yang sudah tidak tahan langsung menghampiri mereka dan menampar Jessica & Tiffany bergantian.

Plak

Plak

''Kalian keterlaluan!'' teriak Minho. Kyuhyun menahan tangan Minho agar adiknya itu mengontrol emosinya.

''Tidak ada yang mengajarkanmu untuk bertindak kasar pada wanita Cho Minho!'' bentak Kyuhyun.

''Tapi Noona mereka keterlaluan, dan...''

Kyuhyun menutup mulut Minho dengan jarinya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri JeTi.

''Siapa yang kalian sebut Itik buruk rupa eoh? Aku?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Iya, kau...'' jawab Jessica. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan balas menyiram Jessica.

''Yak!''

Tiffany yang merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun langsung memundurkan badannya beberapa meter.

''Kau kenapa Noona Hwang? Takut? Oh, tidak usah takut. Kau memang benar level kita tidak sama. Kau rendah dan jauh di bawahku,'' kata Kyuhyun mendekati Tiffany, memainkan rambut merahnya dan dengan satu tarikan menarik rambut itu.

''Akkhh...''

''Noona, hentikan saja semuanya. Kau tidak mau bukan membuat keluarga Cho jadi jelek? Lagi pula aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu di rendahkan orang'' ucap Minho lantang. Semua yang ada di sana kembali Shock.

''Ada apa sebenarnya ini?'' batin Siwon.

''Kalian semua yang ada disini. Dia adalah Noonaku, Cho Kyuhyun adalah pewaris syah Cho Group. Jika kalian beranggapan aku pewaris Cho Group? Kalian salah besar. Dia Cho Kyuhyun adalah pewaris yang sebenarnya,'' kata Minho. Semuanya semakin Shock dan membuka mulut mereka.

''Apa? Jadi Kyuhyun dan Minho bersaudara?'' batin Siwon.

Tiffany dan Jessica hanya diam karena Shock dengan semua ini.

Kyuhyun mendorong kedua yeoja itu, sampai terjatuh di lantai. ''Ini balasan karena kalian telah mendorong sahabatku,'' ucap Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang sedang shock.

''Dan kalian berhati-hatilah, aku dengar Jung dan Hwang Group perusahaan baru? Jadi berhati-hatilah dalam bersikap,'' tambah Kyuhyun melirik tajam JeTi dan langsung meninggalkan kantin. Semua yang ada di kantin baru kali ini melihat Pewaris Cho Group menunjukan kekuasaannya. Mereka bahkan berdelik ngeri melihat Kyuhyun Mengeluarkan aura Cho yang selama ini disimpannya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Part...

Tiffany dan Jessica hanya diam karena Shock dengan semua ini.

Kyuhyun mendorong kedua yeoja itu, sampai terjatuh di lantai. ''Ini balasan karena kalian telah mendorong sahabatku,'' ucap Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang sedang shock.

''Dan kalian berhati-hatilah, aku dengar Jung dan Hwang Group perusahaan baru? Jadi berhati-hatilah dalam bersikap,'' tambah Kyuhyun melirik tajam JeTi dan langsung meninggalkan kantin. Semua yang ada di kantin baru kali ini melihat Pewaris Cho Group menunjukan kekuasaannya. Mereka bahkan berdelik ngeri melihat Kyuhyun Mengeluarkan aura Cho yang selama ini disimpannya.

Chapter III...

Siwon POV.

Ternyata dia adalah Noonanya Minho?! Pantas saja gadis itu terawat dan terkadang pakaiannya pun bermerk,tapi tidak menjadi perhatian karena status anak beasiswa yang setiap hari pulang pergi naik bus! Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Aish.. yeoja ini unik, bahkan dia tidak gila harta. Dia begitu rendah hati dan baik. Tapi jika melihat matanya saat mengancam Tiffany dan Jessica tadi, barulah terlihat dia benar-benar mirip Minho dan Cho lainnya. Aku bodoh terlambat menyadari ada keturunan Cho se-unik dia.

Keesokanharinya.

Keesokan harinya setelah insiden yang terjadi di kantin yang membuat identitas seorang Cho Kyuhyun terbongkar dengan cukup -menyebalkan- bagi Kyuhyun. Semua permainanya berakhir karena ulah JeTi twins yang memancing amarahnya. Kyuhyun sudah hapal bagaimana kelanjutannya, sama seperti semasa sekolah semua orang akan memperlakukannya dengan penuh ke-pura-puraan. Sungguh menyebalkan! Diperlakukan orang dengan tidak ikhlas.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kampus. Tapi kali ini dia membawa mobil sendiri. Mobil Minho dan mobil Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran kampus. Saat diparkiran Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya dan ternyata disampingnya terdapat mobil Tiffany dan Jessica.

"Yaa! Minggirlah, aku tidak mau mobilku lecet jika disampingmobil kalian" Kata Kyuhyun sinis.

"Nde?" Tanya Tiffany shock dan takut.

"Fany ah, kita mengalah saja" Kata Jessica.

Dan dua gadis itu hanya masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan mencari tempat parkir lainnya.

"Noona, ini baru benar. Good job noona" Kata Minho sambil mengancungkan jempolnya

"Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada gadis-gadis sombong itu"Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendahuli Minho.

"Yaa…. Cho Kyuhyun" Teriak Minho saat dia melihat Kyuhyun berjalandan meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik

"Mwoo? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ani, eh.. miane, noona" Kata Minho dan mendapat pukulan dari Kyuhyun.

"Noona, kau kenapa sekejam ini kepadaku" Protes Minho. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat protes adiknya yang mengusap kepalanya.

Kyuhyun POV

Saat ini aku kembali dengan statusku yang sebenarnya. Sangat kesal karena dua gadis itu merusak permainanku. Aku hanya ingin mencari teman sejati, bukan karena harta. Saat di kampus banyak yang sepertinya memberi senyum ramah kepadaku, aku tetap tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya aku muak melihat wajah dan senyum palsu itu. Mereka sekarang menganggapku karena mereka sudah tahu yangsebenarnya. Dulu bahkan mereka ikut-ikutan menghinaku. Dan tiba-tiba aku melihat Kibum masuk kelas. Dia diam dan hanya duduk di belakangku.

"Kibum kau kenapa?" Tanyakusambil menghadapnya.

"Ani" Eh… dia terlihat gugup.

"Ayollaaaaah.. kau kenapa berubah?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ani, aku hanya takut kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi" Kata Kibum sambil menunduk.

"Aniyaa…" teriakku.

"Kau bukan temanku, kau sahabatku, bahkan kau sudah seperti saudaraku" Jelasku.

"Ne? Jinjjayo? Kau tidak malu berteman denganku?" Tanya Kibum.

Aku hanya memelukknya dan diapun membalas pelukanku.

Saat akan ke kantin, aku melihat Siwon, Donghae, dan Minho duduk bersama di meja utama. Mereka menatapku dan memanggilku. Sebenarnya Minho yang memanggilku. Aku hanya diam dan tetap memilih duduk dimeja yang biasa akutempati dengan Kibum. Kenapa namja Choi itu masih suka menatapku dengan tatapannya yang errr, aku tidak mengerti.

"Kita disini saja. Ne?" Pinta Kibum.

"Geuromnyo.. buat apa pindah" Kataku. Kibum tersenyum dan memesan makanan.

AuthorPOV

Saat Kyuhyun makan dikantin dengan Kibum, datanglah Changmin"mahasiswa transfer dari Jepang" dan makan bergabung di meja Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Mianhae, bisakah aku ikut bergabung dimeja ini?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ne… silahkan" Jawab Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Mereka makan dan saling bercerita. Kyuhyun Changmin, dan Kibum terlihat sangat akrab dan tertawa renyah. Sementara itu…

"Hyung, lihatlah siapa yang dimeja Kyuhyun noona" Kata Minho.

"Molla, aku juga baru melihat wajahnya disini" Kata Siwon dengan wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan. Minho yang sepertinya tahu maksud Siwon menampilkan wajah seperti itu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Siwon.

"Kau serius?!" pekik Siwon yang langsung di bekap Minho, takut Noonanya itu melihat ke arah mereka.

Sore itu Kyuhyun sedang terfokus pada tugas kuliah yang harus dia selesaikan. Namun gadis itu sulit berkosentrasi karena begitu banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Kyuhyun berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia bisa semudah itu tertarik pada seorang namja dan anehnya sikap orang itu semakin menguatkan feelingnya jika mereka memiliki rasa yang sama. Terlebih kejadian yang mencengangkan tadi siang di kampus, Kyuhyun mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi.

"Tidak Mungkin! Mungkin dia orang yang suka ikut campur saja." gumamnya meyakinkan diri.

Flashback.

Setelah makan siang bersama Kibum dan Changmin, Kyuhyun sengaja dia di kantin menunggu Kibum yang sedang mencari buku di Perpustakaan. Rencananya mereka akan meminta bantuan Changmin untuk mengerjakan tugas. Changmin sendiri sudah berada di depannya dengan sibuk memasang headset di telinganya.

"Oppa, kau harus bergerak kau harus mulai mencari perhatian Kibum"Kata Kyuhyun membuat Changmin melepaskan kembali Headsetnya.

"Ne, aku tahu Kyu. Tapi aku gugup dan ragu" jawab Changmin.

"Wae? Kenapa ragu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Yaa.. kau jangan marah dulu. Aku masih memantapkan rasa percaya diriku" Protes Changmin.

"Oh ne, aku mengerti Oppa" Kata Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin akan bangkit dari meja tersebut, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh. Changmin dengan cepat menangkap badan Kyuhyun, tapi mereka malah jatuh berdua di lantai. Terlihat seperti pasangan, Kyuhyun berada diatas badan Changmin dan memeluk Changmin.

"Yaa… kalian bagunlah, apa-apaan ini?" Teriak Siwon dengan wajah marah.

Kyuhyun kaget dan reflek berdiri dengan cepat. "Oh, mianhae Changmin Oppa. Gomawo telah membantuku saat aku hampir terjatuh. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Oppa?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ne, dia lebih tua dariku Siwon-shii. Jadi akan lebih bagus jika aku memanggilnya oppa" Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

Siwon membelalakan mata dan menarik nafas dalam menahan cemburu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat marah? Aku hanya membantu temanku"Tanya Changmin.

"Itu... tidak apa - apa. Aku hanya berharap kalian tahu tempat saja. " ucap Siwon yang sebenarnya bertolak-belakang dengan yang ingin ia katakan.

Flashback End

Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya ketika ibunya mengetuk pintu dan masuk kekamarnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat ibunya berdiri di depan pintu. Dia memberitahu Kyuhyun nanti malam dia harus bersiap - siap untuk makan malam bersama sahabat Ayahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengerjakan tugasnya lebih cepat.

Kediaman Choi

Siwon POV.

"Siwon-ah, kau dan Sulli bersiaplah, kita akan makan malam dirumah teman appamu" Kata Ummaku saat aku dan Sulli menonton tv.

"Ne umma.." jawab kami kompak.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata kami ke rumah keluarga Cho. Rumah Kyuhyun dan Minho. "Aku juga penasaran, bagaimana Kyuhyun jika di secuek saat ke kampus nona Cho itu?" Batinku.

"Ah, anyeong.. kalian masuklah" Kata Appa Kyuhyun dan Minho kepada Appaku.

"Ne.." jawab Appaku dan kami pun masuk menuju meja makan. Sepertinya Appaku dan Appa mereka sangat akrab. Umma ku dan umma Kyuhyun pun sudah berbicara akrab seperti teman lama. Sulli pun duduk berdampingan dan Sulli membuka mulut.

"Ahjumma, Kyuhyun eonnie?!" tanya Sulli. Ah iya juga kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?!

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana anak perempuanmu itu? Pasti tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik. Aku dengar dia satu kampus dengan Siwon" Kata Ummaku kepada Umma Kyuhyun.

"Ne, sebentar lagi dia turun. Bukankah malam ini dia tokoh utamanya. Jadi dia perlu dipoles" Kata Umma Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun akhirnya turun dengan gaun selutut berwarna pink. Diabagaikan putri yang sangat cantik. Aku terlambat menyadari kecantikan yeoja ini.

"Waaah… anak gadismu sangat cantik" Kata Umma dan Appaku.

"Ne,unnie, aku bagimana memanggilmu?" Tanya Sulli.

"Oh, ne… Kyuhyun eonnie saja" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Aku masih terkagum dengan yeoja ini, tiba-tiba…

"Siwonie, bagaimana? Apa Kyuhyun cantik?" Tanya Ummaku.

"Oh,ne." Jawabku singkat.

Setelah makan malam selesai, lalu Appaku membuka mulut.

"Sebenarnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan ditunangkan malam ini. Pertunangan ini tidak dirayakan, hanya kita sebagai keluarga inti saja. Dan tenang saja kalian tidak harus cepat - cepat menikah. Kalian kami beri waktu untuk saling mengenal"Kata Appaku.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah, Siwon-ah.. kalian seharusnya sudah tahu tradisi keluarga kita" Tanya Appa Kyuhyun dan Minho.

"Mwo? Aku? Dengan Kyuhyun? Tidak apa-apa, aku penasaran dengan gadis unik ini, dia begitu berbeda dengan gadis lain. Setidaknya dia tidak manja dan gila harta. Lagipula dia pintar" Batinku.

"Ayolah hyung.. kau bicaralah, bukankah kau penasaran dengan noonaku? Sekarang kalian ditunangkan, kenapa kau hanya diam?" Kata Minho mengejekku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun hanya diam.  
Lalu, Appaku mengeluarkan kotak dan di dalamnya terdapat 2 cincin.

"Ayo Siwon ah, pakaikan ini kepada Kyuhyun" Perintah Ummaku.

Aku hanya menurut dan memakaikan cincin itu kejari manis Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, giliranmu" Kata Ummaku.

"Ne ahjumma.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? '' Teriak semua. ''Kau memanggil mertuamu ahjumma?"

"Mulai sekarang biasakan panggil kami Omonim dan Abonim?" Kata Umma dan Appaku.

"Dan kau juga memanggil itu kepada kami Siwon-ah" Kata Umma dan Appa Kyuhyun,

"Ne Omonim Abonim" Kataku sambil memberi hormat.

Dan resmilah Kyuhyun menjadi tunanganku malam ini.

Saat selesai acara pemakaian cincin, aku duduk di balkon rumah Kyuhyun bersama Minho dan Sulli. Kyuhyun masih dimeja makan bersama para orangtua.

"Oppa, kau sangat payah.. kenapa tidak mengajak Kyuhyun unnie keluar?" Tanya Sulli.

"Ne, aku dan dia masiih canggung" Kataku.

"Aish… hyung, karena massih canggung itu. Kau harus bergerak dan mulai menjalankan rencana" Kata Minho memberi usul.

"Kyuhyun noona akan cuek jika orang tersebut juga cuek, dan jika sudah akrab.. dia akan menjadi pribadi yang mengasikkan" Kata Minho lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Mianhae, Omonin, Abonim, Umma, Appa.. apa aku boleh mengajak Kyuhyun keluar? Kami ingin bicara intens" Kata ku meminta izin.

"Ohh.. hahha bagus, kau pintar. Silahkan" Kata mereka semua sambil tertawa.

"Ayolah" Ajak ku pada Kyuhyun.

Saat ini kami hanya duduk didalam mobil dan saling diam.

"Mianhae, ketika itu melecehkan mu" Kataku.

"Oh, gwenchana" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini? Aku bisa batalkan" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ani..!" kataku cepat. "Aku setuju dengan perjodohan ini" Kata kulagi.

"Aku bisa berbuat apa? perjodohan adalah suatu yang biasa dalam keluarga yang berlatar belakang seperti ini" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin pertunangan kita memang didasari cinta dankasih sayang. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam sebelum kita dipastikan menikah"Kataku.

"Oh, baiklah. Kita harus mencoba lebih dekat" Kata Kyuhyun.

Dan...

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

''Ya, kenapa begini saja tidak bisa? Aku sudah menjelaskan kalau rumus mencari Koefisien Variasi itu KV = S : X. Sudah jelas bukan?''

''Ya, Kyuhyunnie. Sebagai tunanganku kenapa kau galak sekali?''

''Eoh? Ah~ Mianhae Siwon-sshi.''

''Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan formal.''

''Eoh? Memangnya kenapa Siwon-sshi?''

Siwon hanya menghela napasnya. Begitulah Kyuhyun, gadis itu begitu formal padanya. Sebagai tunangan, Siwon mau Kyuhyun bersikap manis dan hangat padanya. Kyuhyun bahkan selalu menolak jika Siwon menjemputnya ke rumah. Dia takut kalau di kampus, semuanya akan tahu dan menimbulkan sensasi lagi.

''Ehem, Kyuhyun-ah... Nanti malam ada acara?'' tanya Siwon menggeser duduknya lebih dekat. Kyuhyun yang heran justru ikut menggeser duduknya. Siwon mendekatinya lagi, Kyuhyun...

''Awwwww.'' Kyuhyun terjatuh ke bawah. Siwon langsung bangun dan mendekatinya, ''Gweanchana?'' tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berusaha bangun kembali. Siwon membantunya dan duduk seperti tadi. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena pantatnya terasa sakit, Siwon jadi hawatir melihat Kyuhyun begitu.

''Sakit? Apa perlu ke dokter?'' tanya Siwon.

''Aniya. Tidak perlu Siw... Ehem.. Wonnie.'' ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya begitu.

''Yaaa... Itu bagus. Benar sekali, kau harus memanggilku Wonnie! Yeah, dan aku memanggilmu Kyunnie.''

Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya malu. Yeoja itu pura-pura memperhatikan buku di depannya. Hari itu mereka tengah belajar bersama di rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon belajar di Ganzebu belakang rumahnya. Tidak di kampus, di rumah, saat jalan bersama Kyuhyun masih malu-malu pada Siwon. Sebaliknya dengan Siwon yang selalu menunjukan perasaan sukanya.

''Wonnie, kerjakan yang ini..'' Kyu memberikan soal yang sudah di tulisnya. Siwon semangat dan langsung mengambil pulpennya. Saat akan menjawab, dia malah menatap Kyuhyun.

''Mencari nilai baku rumusnya bagaimana?'' tanya Siwon polos.

Kyuhyun paling benci jika mengajarkan matematika pada orang yang susah paham seperti Siwon. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun berusaha sabar, bagaimana pun Siwon itu tunangannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali mengajarkan Siwon dengan lembut. #SiwonModus!

.

.

Sosial Level

.

.

Saat di kampus, tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka bertunangan. Bahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah sering jalan bersama, seperti menonton di bioskop, makan di cafe, sampai belajar bersama. Walaupun jurusan mereka berbeda, tapi mereka saling membantu di pelajaran umum. Seperti Siwon yang pandai B. Inggris membantu Kyu, dan Kyu yang pintar Matematika mengajari Siwon.

''Pagi Kibummie^^'' sapa Kyuhyun saat sampai di kelas.

''Eoh, Kyuhyunnie. Pagi-pagi ^^ Kau tahu tidak, kalau besok malam Jessica ulang tahun.'' ucap Kibum memberitahu. Kyuhyun menyimpan tasnya diatas meja dan duduk berhadapn dengan Kibum yang memutar badannya.

''Lantas? Apa itu berita penting?''

''Aigo, jangan dendam Kyu. Dulu itu mereka kan tidak tahu kalau kau...''

''Stop! Iyaiya, aku tidak membenci mereka. Tapi kalau mereka ulang tahun, apa aku diundang?''

''Itu dia. Tara~ satu undangan untukmu.'' ujar Kibum memberikan undangannya. Kyuhyun menerima undangan berwarna pink itu, dalam hatinya Kyu pikir kekanakan sekali desain undangan itu lebih mirip undangan anak TK.

''Undanganmu mana?''

''Aku tidak diundang.'' jawab Kibum tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun meremas undangan itu, ''Kalau kau tidak datang, aku juga tidak mau.'' ucap Kyu.

''Aniya.. Jangan Kyu. Itu kan pestanya orang kaya, jadi tidak apa-apa aku tidak diundang. Lagipula kau bisa bareng dengan Minho,''

''Dengar Kibum, kau itu sahabatku. Jadi aku mau kau juga ikut,''

''Tapi...''

''Hy.. Hey Kyuhyun Cho. Kau sudah menerima undangan dariku?'' tanya Jessica tiba-tiba datang bersama Tiffany.

''Iya, ini kan? Uptss, Sorry tadi aku melihat ada lalat jadi sepertinya cocok aku pukul memakai ini,'' ucap Kyu memperlihatkan undangan yang sudah hancur. Jessica menahan kesalnya, dia pikir undangan semahal itu untuk memukul lalat?

''No problem. But, kau datang kan? Ingat hanya kau yang aku undangan.''

''Iya, hanya kalangan atas yang boleh datang.'' tambah Tiffany melirik sinis Kibum, Kibum menundukan kepalanya.

''Kalau Kibum ikut, aku baru ikut. Kalau tidak aku juga tidak!'' ucap Kyu.

Jessica menatap tajam Kibum. Padahal dia mengundang Kyuhyun supaya Minho juga ikut dan dia bisa pamer kalau dia berteman dengan pewaris Cho Group! Dengan begitu Siwon juga pasti datang, dimana Siwon dan Minho itu dekat sekali.

Tiffany membisikan sesuatu pada Jessica, Jessica tersenyum dan berwajah cerah.

''Oke. Kalian berdua datang! Oke, Bye girls.'' pamit Jessica berjalan keluar dengan Tiffany. Kibum menunjuk dirinya sendiri, ''Aku diundang?''

Kyuhyun merangkulnya, ''Tenang saja, kita ikuti permainan mereka.'' Kibum menatapnya bingung, ''Permainan?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk. ''Jelas begitu, mana mungkin mereka baik tanpa motif licik.''

.

.

Social Level

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum datang ke Hotel tempat diadakannya pesta ulang tahun Jessica. Kyuhyun dan Kibum memakai gaun pendek karya Alexander Mc Quee dan High Heels Jimmy Choo. Kibum terlihat tidak biasa memakai itu tapi Kyuhyun membantunya agar terbiasa.

''Donghae Oppa, bisa temani Kibum sebentar ada yang tertinggal di mobil,'' ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

''Iya.'' jawab Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Kibum dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

Ternyata yang tertinggal adalah Siwon. Sengaja Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun disana, dia mau Kyuhyun menjemputnya dan masuk bersama.

''Siwonnie,'' panggil Kyu. Siwon yang duduk menyender di mobilnya menoreh pada tunangannya.

''Bisa tidak kita jangan main kucing-kucingan,'' ucap Siwon jengkel. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Iya maaf. Ayo kita masuk bersama.'' Kyuhyun menggandeng Siwon, Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya.

''Jadi...''

''Ayo kita beritahu semuanya kalau kita sudah bertunangan,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon yang kelewat senang refleks mencium pipi kiri Kyu.

''Terima kasih^^''

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Siwon menggandengnya dan berjalan menuju tempat HaeBum menunggu. Minho tidak datang kerena dia banyak tugas di tahun pertamanya kuliah.

''Mwo? Kyuhyun? Kalian?'' Kibum menatapnya tidak percaya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memberitahu Kibum.

''Maaf Kibum aku sudah menyembunyikan ini. Aku dan Siwon sudah bertunangan.'' ucap Kyu memberitahu. Kibum semakin shock mendengarnya, untung Donghae menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

''Ya.. Aigo, mianhae.'' Kyuhyun memeluknya, merasa bersalah membuat Kibum terkejut.

''Iya tidak apa-apa, aku bahagia kalau kau juga bahagia,''

Social Level

.

.

Acara itu pada awalnya berjalan lancar. Jessica seperti biasa mulai pamer dan membangga-banggakan dirinya dan keluarga. Dia juga mengaku mempunyai kekasih blasteran yang ia panggil Jack. Mungkin untuk pamer kalau dia laku(?).

''Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian^^ malam ini aku juga mengumumkan kalau aku dan Jack sudah bertunangan.'' ucapnya semangat. Tiffany semangat bertepuk tangan sementara tamu yang lain hanya bertepuk tangan seikhlas mereka. Kyuhyun menahan tawanya melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

Dari pada suasana sepi, Kyuhyun maju dan juga berkata kalau dirinya sama seperti Jessica.

''Semuanya sama seperti Jessica yang berbahagia, aku juga ingin mengumumkan kalau aku dan Siwon sudah bertunangan. Mohon doanya agar kedepannya kami bisa langgeng,'' Kyuhyun memberi pengumuman. Semuanya bertepuk tangan meriah dan menyelamatinya. Sementara Tiffany pingsan mendadak. Jessica hampir kehilangan suaranya sanking ia ingin berteriak. Dan akhirnya para tamu justru sibuk mewawancarai pasangan WonKyu.

Akhirnya pemeran utama pesta itu justu Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang resmi mengumumkan hubungannya. Entah di kampus nantinya akan bagaimana dan kedua gadis itu akan melakukan apa lagi untuknya.

.

.

Social Level

.

.

''Haha.. Kau ini bisa saja Kyu, kau lihat tidak kedua gadis itu hampir mati tadi,'' ucap Siwon saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Kyuhyun.

''Itu belum apa-apa, dibanding perlakuan mereka dulu padaku.''

''Iya kau benar. Soal itu aku juga sangat meminta maaf, karena aku mereka malah merendahkanmu. Mereka sangka kau mendekatiku dan Minho padahal ah, Minho itu adikmu.''

''Bukan salahmu, mereka saja yang terlalu memandang rendah sesuatu. Dan pada akhirnya kesombongan mereka mendapat balasan,''

-Chu

Tiba-tiba Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat. Kyuhyun hanya dia membeku.

''Saranghae Jagy.'' ucap Siwon berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengembalikan rohnya yang melayang saat di cium Siwon.

''Nado, nado saranghae Wonnie,'' balas Kyuhyun terbata.

Siwon menarik leher Kyuhyun dan mulai berciuman hangat di mobil Siwon. Setelah kehabisan nafas, mereka berhenti dan terdiam sambil menutupi muka mereka yang sama-sama merah. Kyuhyun masih memegangi bibirnya.

''Masuklah, besok pagi aku jemput.'' ucap Siwon setelah debaran dadanya sedikit tenang. Kyuhyun melihat arah lain untuk menghembuskan dan menarik napasnya. Lalu Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari mobil Siwon.

''Good Night,'' ucap Kyuhyun singkat dan langsung terburu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang malu-malu lagi.

''Kau milikku!'' ucap Siwon sebelum menyalakan mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu. Ia masih merasa kehangatan bibir Siwon dan debaran hebat di dadanya. Apa itu cinta? Dia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Siwon? Sebegitu cepatnya kah?

''Noona!'' panggil Minho membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

''Minho-ya! Kau benar-benar...''

Minho menatap Noonanya curiga, dilihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak ada yang beda, ah Minho sadar kalau wajah Noonanya memerah.

''Apa yang Siwon hyung lakukan pada Noona? Kenapa dengan...''Minho menunjuk wajah Kyu. Tapi Kyuhyun malah menutupi bibirnya.

''Bukan apa-apa, yasudah cepat tidur. Noona juga mau istirahat,'' ucap Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Minho, dengan masih memegangi bibirnya. Minho menggeleng curiga, ''Hyung.. Kau sudah maju start duluan eoh? Cepat juga perkembangan kalian,'' ucap Minho geleng-geleng.

.

.

Pendek? Hehe yg penting update ya :D


End file.
